


It Follows

by Undetermined



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Timeline format, slight angst, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undetermined/pseuds/Undetermined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set some time after they return.  Just another routine night with Wirt making sure his brother is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8:15 pm

Greg was already half asleep.  He couldn't do much on his own at this point.  Wirt would help him change his clothes, instruct him on the proper technique to brush his teeth and then tuck him in nice and tight.  The sheets were tucked in around his little body, the blankets draped over Greg with barely a wrinkle and the pillow at just the right angle.  Everything had to be exact.  Especially after… after.

It was their routine.  Wirt’s routine.  Greg didn't mind the extra attention but Wirt needed the sameness.

 

9:01pm

Wirt checked on Greg.  He was sound asleep.  Greg had flipped over once or twice, slightly upsetting the blankets.  Wirt tucked him in again without waking him and left the room.

 

9:30pm

Bedtime.  He brushed his teeth, washed his face and changed his clothes.  He was in high school yet still had an enforced bed time.  But his mother knew that he never went to sleep at 9:30.  He just went to his room and quietly recited poetry or read books on architecture while reminding himself not to drink the last of his tea after brushing his teeth.

 

10:14pm

Wirt crept down the hallway and past his mother’s and stepfather’s room.  Greg was still asleep.  Still there.  Still safe.

The wind was starting to pick up.

 

10:32pm

Wirt had to stop himself from practicing on his clarinet.  He'd been caught once practicing his fingering for a small recital.  Parents could hear everything.  It didn't matter that he couldn't sleep, that it helped him calm down or that he would just lie in bed for hours.  He hadn't gotten a good night’s sleep since… before.  Maybe he should check on Greg.

 

10:35pm

Greg was fine.  Still asleep.  He had barely moved but Wirt could hear his soft breathing.

 

11:07pm

Wirt was lying on his bed reading a book he had found in his stepfather’s library.  Something about… something. He hadn't really been reading it as much as just staring at the words.  The bags underneath his eyes had been growing since... they got back and he really should sleep.  He really, really should.  But first he had to check on Greg.

 

11:09pm

Greg was fine.  His pillow needed to be adjusted but he was smiling.  He mumbled something about ‘burgling turts’ before snuggling deeper into the blankets.  Wirt smiled.  Maybe things would be okay.

Outside it started raining.

 

11:10pm

His mom had told him to stop checking on Greg.  Greg was fine; he was safe.  The doctors had said months ago that there wasn't any damage beyond a few bruises and splinters.  Greg was happy.  But what about him?  Was everything okay?

Lightning flashed in the distance.

 

12:00am

Wirt had started to nod off when his head hit the book resting on his chest.  He jumped, startled by the dark edging away from his vision.  Everything was blurry and his eyes burned a little.  Something didn't feel right.

 

12:06am

He was pacing his room.  Something was wrong.  Wirt glanced at his door and then back to the floor.  The knots and rings in his wooden floor started to swirl and take form.  He saw cursed blue birds, flickering lanterns and dancing pumpkins.  Something swiveled and swayed in the corner of his eye.  He glanced back to his door.

Greg.

  

12:07am

Thunder pounded through the walls, through the windows, through his head.  Wirt started running; he started reaching for the door that danced away from him.  The lamp on his desk flickered as it squashed and stretched, taking the form of a lantern.  The fire inside it danced like a child lost in a dream.  He had to get to Greg.

 

12:08am

The lantern had risen from his desk and floated in front of him, blocking his path to the door.  He couldn't get any closer.  He kept running and reaching for it but it never got any closer.  The lantern bobbed as the light within it dimmed.  Shadows formed behind him.  A hunched figure rose out from the center, singing a familiar tune.

_“Come wayward souls…”_

Greg.

 

12:08am

Greg.

Greg!

Had to get to Greg!

_“…who wander through the darkness…”_

 

12:08am

Wirt looked all around him.  Trees had sprung up in his room, the lantern further in the distance.  He kept running.

_“…there is a light for the lost and the meek…”_

The lantern flickered once more before disappearing.

 

12:08am

_“…sorrow and fear are easily forgotten…”_

Roots freed themselves of the earth and wrapped themselves around his feet, tripping him.  They tangled themselves in his clothes, pulling him down; pulling him back away from the door that he knew was just behind the next tree.

“Greg!”

Wirt clawed at the roots, clawed at the red leaves that started to grow on them.  He started shivering; the rain had turned to snow.  More roots came to meet him, wrapping around his bare feet as they pulled him towards a familiar tree.

“GREG!”

 

12:08am

His feet were swallowed; roots started climbing up his chest and around his arms.

_“…when you submit…”_

**“GREG!”**

Shadows started to close in, the figure drawing nearer. Two lights came into focus, staring at him.

“Help…” Wirt’s eyes started to feel heavy. His arms, dragging out in front of him, had gone limp. He couldn't feel his feet any more; he had stopped shivering. Everything was cold.

“Help Greg. Save…”

His eyes fell shut.

_“…to the soil of the earth…”_

 

7:32am

A small figure bounced in through the door.  “Wirt, it’s time for school!”

…

“Wirt?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alt/Cute ending

8:05am

“Wirt! You missed the bus! Again! When are you are you going to gro-“

A mother walked in the door. She saw two boys nestled in the covers. Greg had his arm wrapped around Wirt who, for the first time in months, was sound asleep. A small smile played across his lips while Greg slowly nuzzled into his brother’s back.

Things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This will have an alternate ending. It was originally supposed to have a cute ending but that didn't happen. So it'll happen later.  
> Feed back is always welcome!!


End file.
